


Cause I Love You

by derezzcartes



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Oral Sex, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, mirage apexlegends if ur out there hmu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derezzcartes/pseuds/derezzcartes
Summary: “Hearing you so flustered is endearing,elskan.For now, I’d like to give you a....thank you present. For being so good to me, inside and outside the arena,” they told him. “Let me help you feel good.”“By all means—t-take the lead then,” he stumbled.__Bloodhound and Mirage experience a first together.





	Cause I Love You

“Goddamn. I’ve seen better acting on daytime television.”

Elliott slurped up the remnants of his Pad Thai set the container on the beat-up coffee table, and leaned back on the loveseat. He cackled again when the aforementioned actor sprouted a particularly cheesy line of dialogue. His partner groaned in response.

“I’m going to assume most horror films are not this level of quality,” Bloodhound said, leaning into Elliott’s side. 

They were having a date night in Elliott’s apartment, this having been their 2nd official date — not counting matches where they were on the same team, which Elliott considered to be ‘Totally real, romantic dates, third squadmate be damned’. Bloodhound was wearing more casual clothes tonight, but their always-present mask remained. Elliott didn’t mind, he loved spending time with them, mask or no mask. So right now, he was very much enjoying tearing apart awful horror movies with the deadliest competitor in the Apex Games snuggled against him. 

“Oh no, yeah, this one’s a particularly special level of awful. But god, is it fun to watch! Plus you’ve got some excellent eye candy sitting next to you if you need any distracting from the worst writing this decade’s seen.” 

“I don’t know, despite the terrible acting, this character is quite good looking. I’m unable to pry my attention away.” 

Elliott’s face fell. “You….you’re joking, right? This guy is not even close to my level. C’mon Houndie, don’t settle for a 5.”

“You’re right. I guess a 6 is better.” 

“Hey!”

“Ah, _elskan,_ I was teasing,” Bloodhound laughed and stroked Elliott’s cheek. “You’re the only one who could distract me.” 

“Ah….I ap-appreciate it babe. Feeling’s mutual.” Elliott felt his cheeks heat up.

The movie slowly trailed onwards, with occasional laugh echoing throughout Elliott’s apartment. Elliott eventually ended up resting his head on Bloodhound’s shoulder, and they took his hand in theirs. About two-thirds of the way through, Bloodhound sat up straight and turned to face Elliott. 

“Hey—“

“I want to kiss you.”

Their words dropped like an artillery strike on Elliott’s ears. His mouth dropped open in response. _Holy fucking shit._

“Uh, are you fine with taking the mask off? I mean I’m den-definet—totally okay with kissing you. I’d love to. I just wanna make sure you’re absolutely fine with this, Hound.” They grabbed his hands and ran their thumbs over them.

“I’m absolutely sure of this, Elliott. You’ve seen my face before, anyways.” they reminded him. He chuckled nervously.

“Okay, yeah, but your mask broke in the ring, it wasn’t like you _chose_ to show me then. It was out of your control. Plus, I wasn’t able to see your whole face — not that I was staring! I respect you, Hound, please don’t think th—“

“Don’t worry, I know you have a good heart. Not many other competitors would have offered their scarf in the midst of battle to hide my identity.” Ah, Elliott would never forget that day. It’s when he realized his infatuation had turned into something much more, and that he’d do anything for Bloodhound, no matter the risk.

“No, I want to show you honestly, Elliott. You deserve that.” They began unclipping the restraints on the faceplate of the mask.

“Goddammit Hound…you’re gonna make me cry now.” Elliott swallowed, blinking back tears. He patiently waited for his partner to remove their mask — the barrier between them and the world. Their safety net. 

He let out a breath when Bloodhound removed the back piece of their mask and let their hair fall free around their shoulders. They brushed a stray hair away from their face and looked at him. 

“I know you’ve seen it before but...forgive my somewhat rough appearance,” they spoke quietly. 

“Oh my god. Houndie, oh my god baby.” Elliott heart almost stopped. 

Whatever fraction of their face he had seen in the arena was nothing compared to what he saw now. He immediately drunk in every single one of their features. His eyes traced over their soft, large eyes, sharp cheekbones, and perfectly braided hair. Despite the scars crossing their face, their skin seemed to almost glow. He was completely mesmerized. They were incredible. 

“Okay. Can I say that you’re beautiful? Cause you are. You’re so fucking beautiful.” He leaned forward and touched his forehead against theirs. "I can't believe I've been missing out on a face like this," he confessed. Bloodhound chuckled and ruffled their partner's hair. 

“Agh, now you’re making me cry. But….thank you, my love. I haven’t heard something like than in quite some time,” Blinking back tears, they moved to whisper in their boyfriend’s ear. “You know, your complements. They always get me...... _excited._ Allow me to repay the favor.”

Warm lips soon met Elliott’s and he unabashedly moaned into the kiss. He lifted his arms up to wrap around his partner’s shoulders and kissed them back. After a minute they both broke apart, breathing heavily. 

“Holy shit. _Holy shit,_ ” Elliott groaned. 

“Likewise,” Hound smiled at him. “I’d offer to continue but…” they gestured to the stiffening bulge rubbing up against them. “It would be rude for me to ignore this.” 

Elliott felt himself blush hard. “If—if you’re cool with that, um, I’m 1000% down. To fuck, I mean,” he clarified. Bloodhound laughed and brushed his cheek with their thumb.

“Hearing you so flustered is endearing, _elskan._ For now, I’d like to give you a....thank you present. For being so good to me, inside and outside the arena,” they told him. “Let me help you feel good.”

“By all means—t-take the lead then,” he stumbled.

Bloodhound reached down and unzipped Elliott’s jeans, pulling them down to see his dick almost fully erect in his boxers. They slipped two fingers underneath the waistband and pulled, allowing his dick to spring free. 

“Excited?”

“What, you couldn’t tell?” Elliott gave it a quick stroke and sighed. “Look what you’ve done to me, Bloodhound. I’m fucking dripping.”

They made a quiet whining noise and immediately went to nuzzle at the base of Elliott’s cock, trailing upwards to leave light kisses on his stomach, determined to leave no inch uncovered. 

“Mmm….I’m so goddamn spoiled.” He panted. “I got the prettiest mouth in the universe on my body right now.” Bloodhound paused and looked up at him, and without warning, began to tease the head of his dick with their tongue. 

“ _Fuck!_ Fuck, oh my god Hound— _fffuck,_ " Elliott gasped as they traced his slit, licking up the drops of precum. “Auugh…I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that.” Their eyes sparkled with mischief as they kept swirling their tongue around his dick, and after giving the head a kiss, they slowly brought it into their mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Elliott was whining at this point, his hands moving to rest on Bloodhound’s shoulders. His breathing became more erratic with every second that passed. Hound pulled their mouth off of him, and gave his length a slow lick. 

“Your dick could cut diamonds right now,” they mused.

“Hhaahh—all thanks to you, baby.” 

“Well then, I’m flattered,” they leaned into Elliott’s face and kissed him. Fuck, they were going to kill him at this rate.

“Hound, please,” he gasped. He reached to stroke his cock, and was stopped by Bloodhound’s hand. 

“I suppose I’ve done enough teasing,” they said. They leaned back down towards Elliott’s (now painfully hard) dick and put their hands on his thighs. In one quick motion, they put his entire length in their mouth and began to suck hard.

“OH shit!” Elliott knew he had about 5 seconds until he was going to come harder than he ever had before. Hound’s warm mouth kept constant pressure on his dick, their gentle movements becoming faster as if they knew he was close. They started to grip his thighs as they took his dick deeper into their throat. 

“Oh my god, I’m gonna come, _fuck!! Bloodhound—_ “ 

Hound reached up to squeeze Elliott’s hand, and he absolutely lost it. His orgasm hit him like a freight train and he cried out loud, only able to say their name over and over again. He could feel himself releasing down their throat and god, nothing felt better. Nothing could ever top this. He might as well quit the Apex Games now, no win would give him this same high.

While coming back down, he felt Bloodhound pull off him with a wet pop, and he looked up to see them staring back. They kept eye contact as they swallowed his load. 

“Y-you…..I need a refractory period, babe. You can’t be getting be all hot and bothered now,” he panted. “And how—you’re so good at this, what the hell. You’re a professional. Also I think I love you?” 

They laughed — this was quickly becoming Elliott’s favorite sound — and brought his head up to theirs, giving him a deep kiss. When they broke free, they wrapped their arms around him and leaned into his chest. 

“Love, huh? We’re on the same page then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally haven't written a fic in 5 years WHOOPS hope this was sufficient. i'll post a part 2 eventually wink wonk
> 
> title's from the lizzo song of the same name -- listen to her music please it's so good


End file.
